There will exist a new category of electronics called virtual or personal sensors. Such sensors are small, inexpensive and versatile, allowing users to customize not only how they use data, but how they collect data.
Many sensors have low power consumption and therefore are able to operate off of a battery for an extended period of time. In order to keep costs low for sensors, it is therefore advantageous to have multiple sensors which are battery operated and which can share a single charging platform. Additionally, when several different sensors are to be used in the same space, it is desirable to have a case which can house multiple sensors.
Several problems exist in current solutions, e.g. they are large, expensive and relatively complex and thus prone to failure. There exists a need for a charger for a plurality of sensors which meets the demands of an emerging field of products.
Additionally, there exists a need for such a solution which can also act as a configuration case where sensors can be stored in a predictable manner so that after being calibrated in one configuration then can be released and replaced multiple times without further calibration.